Code: Fluff
by MFifteen
Summary: In order to get better at this whole writing thing before writing a big fic, I'm writing these. They're probably not great, but I enjoy writing them, and I hope you enjoy reading them. In the end, isn't that the true meaning of Christmas? One-shots, fluff, probable minor AUs. Rating may be subject to change. Accepting story requests.


"I hate Milly."

"Yep."

It was April first, Milly Ashford's favorite day of the year, and this year, as it was every year, the she-devil had spent the last twelve months gathering dirt on all of the people she held dear. The people she held dear dreaded the day for that very reason. This particular April Fool's day saw Lelouch and Kallen on the roof of Ashford Academy's student council building. Unfortunately for the two, it also saw a large portion of the student body on the ground below them with cameras at the ready, all eagerly waiting.

"Forget the Emperor, the Prez is the real threat we should be facing," noted the fallen prince. For him, Milly had fabricated a rather charming set of love letters, each addressed to a different girl at the school, and all with the name 'Lelouch' delicately scrawled on the end. Should he fail to comply, all of them would be delivered.

"Agreed. She's the real devil here," confirmed the Knightmare Ace. In order to secure her agreement, Milly had managed to get a picture of Kallen spying on Lelouch. She had been trying to determine if he was, in fact, the voice from Shinjuku, but Milly could not know that. And so, the odd pair found themselves that morning on a roof, with an audience, and faced with a task that neither of them wanted to think about. As much as they didn't want to think about it, it still had to be done.

"Oh, get on with it already!" came the cry from the president in question. At some point, she had procured a megaphone, and she was using it to its full effect. Lelouch mad a mental note to hunt down whoever was responsible for that particular fact and make them pay. Steeling himself, he turned back to Kallen.

"So, how do you want to go about this? Do we just..." Lelouch trailed off, unsure of how to finish his sentence.

"I hate this." The red on Kallen's face was clear.

"Yes, but this is the situation we're in. We might as well accept it."

"I guess. As long as we get her back later."

"Agreed." Lelouch's arm found its way to the back of his neck as a pregnant silence sat between them. "Maybe we just-"

"I said get on with it!" Milly cut him off. "I haven't got all day!"

Lelouch sighed, looking back at Kallen who seemed to be attempting to test whether or not looks could, in fact, kill.

'Might as well get this over with,' Lelouch thought, as he grabbed Kallen by the cheeks and kissed her. It was stiff, it was awkward, and it seemed to stretch the definition of what a kiss was, instead treading dangerously close into the territory of 'two people mashing their faces together'. Without looking, the prince knew that Kallen's cheeks had reached the color of her hair. He was sure that he matched. After the Milly-mandated five seconds had passed, Lelouch released Kallen and took a step back, ready for the slap that was sure to follow. It never came.

The horribly awkward and strangely tender moment was ruined only by the sound of cameras.

The rest of the day went about as well. There were no less than three ice buckets perched in door frames, seven sneak attacks by Arthur (planted by Milly), two fire alarms pulled, and 12 slaps by girls that Milly had apparently sent the love letters to anyway. By lunch, it was unanimously decided that the student council building was far more danger than it was worth, and by dinner Lelouch had decided that the risk was worth it in order to be somewhere that he wouldn't be found. Because it was the least likely part to see traffic, Lelouch chose to hide on the roof.

He was not the first to come to this conclusion. When Lelouch arrived on the roof, he found someone else lying on the ground, undoubtedly trying to avoid being seen.

"Hey," he said, so as not to surprise her.

"Hey," Kallen replied, not looking at him. He might've been mistaken, but Lelouch swore that he could've seen a tinge of pink flash across her face, It could have been a result of the sunset as easily as anything else, so he didn't say anything. He lay down by Kallen, copying her tactic of not being seen by people who might happen to look up at the roof.

The two lay there for a while, watching the clouds move across the sky. The weather was nice, it wasn't too warm or too cold, the wind was practically nonexistent.

"I hate Milly." It was Kallen who spoke first this time.

"Yep."

"I can't believe she'd take my first kiss like that."

"Technically speaking, I took it."

"Not without blackmail compelling you to."

"I guess."

"And Milly made you kiss me, so she took it."

"Makes sense."

There was a moment of silence. "Well, this time I'm giving it to you on my own."

"What?" came the genius response as Lelouch turned his head towards Kallen.

He was met with her lips in a much warmer embrace than the first one. Lelouch was stunned for a second wondering what was happening before he finally melted into the kiss. It was everything he had hoped for the first time. Kallen's lips were sweet against his, numbing out any other feeling but those in contact with her. His nose was filled with the smell of cinnamon. Every part of him that touched her seemed to burn, and every part that didn't simply didn't matter. He felt her chest against his, and he couldn't tell whose heartbeat was whose. Lelouch decided that right then, nothing else in the world mattered but the girl in his arms. He would figure out at what point she had gotten into his arms later.

Lelouch was almost heartbroken when Kallen pulled away, out of breath. It took her labored breathing to remind him that he, too, needed to breath.

Lelouch could only manage one word. "Wow." The couple took a moment to look into eachother's eyes.

"I knew I'd find you two up here!" interrupted the she-devil.


End file.
